Marowak
Marowak (Japanese: ガラガラ Garagara) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a / -type introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Marowak is a Pokémon that has a brown body with a sandy-colored underside. It has a single claw on its hands and feet. Its tail has a single protrusion near the end. The Pokémon's head seems to be an exoskeleton helmet and wields a long bone. Alolan Marowak has a black body. The middle part of its skull has a pattern that resembles the appearance of an extruded high-cylinder cap. Its bone has two light green flames constantly burning on both ends. Natural abilities Marowak can have one of two abilities, Rock Head or Lightningrod. Rock Head prevents Marowak from taking Recoil Damage from using moves like Double-Edge. Lightningrod causes all -type attacks to target Marowak. From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled at using them as weapons, throwing them with great skill like boomerangs to KO foes. Its attack power doubles when wielding a club. Alolan Marowak can rub their bones on their foreheads to create fireballs and spin their bones to throw the fireballs. Habitat Marowak are usually seen living in caves and grasslands, though some might be living in deserts. Evolution Marowak evolves from Cubone as level 28. Alolan Marowak evolves from Cubone at night. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Sprites |rbspr = RB 105 front.png |yspr = Y 105 front.png |grnspr = GR 105 front.png |gldspr = G 105 front.png |slvspr = S 105 front.png |cryspr = C 105 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 105 front.png |emeraldspr = E 105 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 105 front.png |dpspr = DP 105 front.png |ptspr = DP 105 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 105 front.png |bwspr = Marowak BW.gif |b2w2spr = Marowak BW.gif |xyspr = Marowak XY.gif |xysprs = Marowak Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Marowak XY.gif |orassprs = Marowak Shiny XY.gif |smspr = Alolan Marowak SM.gif |smsprs = Alolan Marowak Shiny SM.gif}} Anime * Otoshi's Marowak * Luana's Marowak * Gavin's Marowak * Oriba's Marowak * Jeffrey's Marowak * Halverson's Marowak * Marowak (Origins) Trivia * Marowak and its pre-Evolution Cubone for three generations were two of the only Pokémon to have three signature attacks. The attacks were Bone Club, Bonemerang, and Bone Rush. * Three bones appear in the Nacrene City museum. A plate on the base of the display says the bones used to be wielded by a Pokémon, referring to Marowak or Cubone. * The ghost Marowak in Lavender Town is the first wild Pokémon that cannot be caught by normal gameplay and no cheating, you have to run away or defeat it. The second is Black/White Kyurem. * Even though the Kantonian Marowak is not a Ghost type, it shares the trait of a Ghost type in Generations 1 and 3, as it cannot be seen without a certain item. * Marowak was originally supposed to evolve into Kangaskhan, but this was changed right before the original games were released. * Alolan Marowak is the only fully-evolved Pokémon that has a complete different typing from its pre-evolution. * Alolan Marowak is the third Alolan form that evolves from a normal form, the others are Raichu and Exeggutor. Origins Marowak seems to be based off of dinosaurs. It has some elements of cavemen as well, according to its behavior of using bones as weapons and wearing skulls as helmets. Alolan Marowak might be inspired by Hawaiian fire dancers. Etymology Marowak's name was probably based on "Marrow" (Which is the inside of a bone) and "Whack" (The action of smacking something into something else; his/her bone). Gallery Normal Form 105Marowak_OS_anime.png 105Marowak_OS_anime_2.png 105Marowak_AG_anime.png 105Marowak_Dream.png 105Marowak_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 105Marowak_Pokemon_Stadium.png 105Marowak_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Marowak-GO.png MarowakSprite.png Alolan Form 105Marowak Alola SM anime.png 105Marowak Alola Dream.png MarowakAlolanSprite.png ShinyMarowakAlolanSprite.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Category:Time Evolution Pokémon Category:Totem Pokémon